


Of Training and Tickling

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's the only one without powers on her team. Back then, Bucky had the same situation when he was on the Invaders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Training and Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea in the tub about Kate being the only member on her team without powers. Bucky had the same situation when he was on the Invaders, so I just needed a prompt to work them training together in. I found one [](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/profile)[zarabithia](http://zarabithia.livejournal.com/) prompted and knew she wouldn't mind. <3 Prompt: Marvel, Kate Bishop/someone other than Eli, tickling.

It took a months for her to notice, but once Eli had had that blood transfusion from his grandfather and _really_ had super soldier strength, Kate began to see that she was the only one of the Young Avengers without a super power of some sort. She was relying on her archery and her other combat skills, but she had only learned so much from the classes her daddy paid for.

And with Bobbi back, Clint was less and less available to train her. Kate wasn’t sure who else she could turn to until she walked in on Eli talking with Billy and Teddy about the Invaders. Kate heard him say Bucky was the best, and that he hadn’t even had any powers like the other Invaders.

A smile came to her lips, and she ran into the room, hugging Eli then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You gave me a wonderful idea!” she exclaimed. “I’ll be back later, guys. Don’t wait up!”

Eli blinked and turned back to the other two boys with a look of confusion. Billy and Teddy just shrugged.

* * *

“Kate, what are you doing here?” Bucky asked as he toweled off his hair, coming from the showers and into the training room.

“You’re going to train me,” she ordered, though she was nervous he’d just laugh at her.

Bucky gave her a raised eyebrow instead. “Am I now? What brought this on?”

“I need some training, and I hear Captain America is good person to go to for that,” Kate offered as her answer.

“What about your training with Clint?” he asked suspiciously.

Kate frowned. “He’s cut our sessions shorter and shorter since Bobbi came back...”

Bucky mulled over that information for a moment. “That’s not the only reason.”

“No,” she admitted. “I’m the only person on my team without powers. I figured you’d be able to help me because it was the same for you on the Invaders.”

Quiet overtook the room for a long moment. “All right, but I won’t go easy on you.”

Kate grinned. “Well, I’d hope not.”

* * *

Over the following weeks, Kate learned knife skills, stealth techniques, more hand to hand work, and learning how to handle guns. She had been wary of the last one, but Bucky assured her that knowing the ins and outs of guns was a good skill to have. He promised she didn’t need to add it to her artillery as Hawkeye, but if the need to use a gun arose in a dire situation, she could handle it.

After a few more weeks, Kate was spending more and more time with Bucky until he told her that this would be their last training session. “Why?” she asked as she ducked Bucky’s fist and moved in for sweeping kick.

Bucky jumped over the sweep. “Because I need you to be with your team. You’ll need to work on using your new skills in a team situation,” he explained as he aim a kick for her torso.

“And I can’t do both?” Kate shot back, moving with the kick then making for a counterattack.

“Nope,” he replied as he surprise tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the mat. “I have one more tip for you.”

Kate squirmed underneath him, hating this kind of pin and trying to get out of it. “What?”

Bucky smirked. “Remember to have fun,” he told her before he let go and starting tickling her.

Kate yelped in surprise before laughing. “Hahahaha, quit it! Bucky! No faaaair!” she complained between peals of laughter before attempting to tickle him back.

Laughter filled the room, and the tickle war went on for a good ten minutes before the both sprawled out next to each other on the mat, exhausted from the sparring and the tickling combined. “You gotta make sure to always keep your guard up, but if you’re always thinking about the next fight, you get a Toro Raymond or a Clint Barton for your troubles,” he told her with a grin.

“I’ll remember that,” Kate replied with a smile.

“Good, now training session over,” Bucky said, jumping up to his feet, grabbing her hand to pull Kate to her feet. “Let’s grab something to eat. I’m starved.”


End file.
